


Haunted

by vancreep



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Comfort, Horror, M/M, Nightmares, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancreep/pseuds/vancreep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're just as haunted as I am.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

_Crack_.

Hawke had never turned his head so fast. He recognized the sound – broken bones, snapping, bending in ways that they weren't _supposed_ to. In the dark, two balls of light drew closer. Eyes. Hawke recognized them as eyes.

_Crack, crack_.

The creature drew closer, its head tilting and cracking in short, jerking movements.

Hawke put his hands up. “Don't come closer,” Hawke begged in a weak voice. His plea wasn't met, and instead the creature scurried closer, at _lightning_ speed. Hawke felt its heavy breath on him, blowing his hair from his face and he froze, as though if maybe he didn't move, maybe the creature wouldn't notice him.

Able to get a closer look, Hawke was able to pick out the creature's features – inhuman limbs, long and bent in all the wrong ways. Skinny, dark, the skin looked as though if Hawke were to reach out his hand, he'd be sucked in.

The creature cracked its neck again – one, two, and three – until it opened its mouth, revealing its countless teeth, illuminated only by the brightness in its eyes. The creature screeched, the sound more horrifying than the cracking of its unnatural movements.

That was when Hawke jerked awake with a gasp. For a moment, he forgot where he was, _who_ he was – _Garrett Hawke,_ that's right – as his eyes darted around the room. He remembered closing his eyes in the dark, but when he looked around the room, a fire roared in the fireplace.

“You too, Hawke?”

A deep, familiar voice brought him to his senses, and he turned to his side. Fenris remained sitting at the edge of the bed, and he turned to look at his lover.

“Just a dream,” Hawke breathed out tiredly. “Nothing more.”

“You can convince yourself that,” Fenris said with a lazy shrug. “But I know what it's like. You've seen a lot, haven't you?”

Hawke used his index finger and his thumb to rub his temples. “Too much for my taste, I think.”

Fenris's lips twitched into a smile. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're just as haunted as I am.”

“Perhaps I am.”

Fenris leaned forward on his elbows. “Tell me, what was it you saw?”

Hawke had to think for a moment. What _did_ he see? Suddenly the fire cracked, and Hawke's eyes widened. The sound...

_I'm going to be sick._

Without a word to Fenris, Hawke leaped out of bed, running to the bathroom, feeling a knot tighten in his stomach.

He placed both hands on the vanity, and looked up at the mirror. His face was pale, a bead of sweat on his forehead, and dark circles under his eyes, and he breathed heavily.

Fenris could hear Hawke gagging in the other room, and he sighed. This whole situation seemed incredibly familiar.

Hawke's coughing stopped and the bathroom door opened again. Fenris looked at him sadly, unsure of what exactly he could say to make this seem any _better_. Hawke sat next to Fenris on the bed, the mattress dipping in the added weight.

“When you have these dreams,” Hawke started, eyes falling to the fire as he tried to block out that _sound_. “What is it you see?”

Fenris thought for a moment, before he sighed through his nose. “Hands,” he confessed quietly. “I feel hands, all over me. I have these... nightmares of invasion, nightmares of my body not belonging to me. It might sound... strange to you, since I'm not seeing any monsters, not even Danarius,” the name sounds bitter as Fenris spoke, “but it is truly suffocating, if anything.”

“At least I'm not alone,” Hawke said with a gentle smile. “And neither are you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> something quick and easy.


End file.
